


职员X的秘密

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 金葵：体恤民心金总裁，奈何情场失意，无意中点入奇怪网站，从此打开新世界大门徐好：白天是乖巧小员工，晚上变身情色男主播：总裁工资给的少我只能去做兼职
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	职员X的秘密

“诶，新皮肤怎么能这么好看啊…我又要吃土了…”  
正准备下班回家的金珉奎听见这一声带着委屈的小奶音，忍不住停下了脚步循着声音望去，看见两个毛茸茸的脑袋正凑在一起对着一块发光的手机屏幕。刚刚说话的是坐在右边的徐明浩，金珉奎没记错的话他似乎是还在试用期的新员工。  
“喜欢就买呗，也确实挺好看啊。”搭话的是徐明浩的小组长文俊辉，不知道是不是因为看徐明浩不爱说话的缘故，文俊辉总是格外爱护这个心思敏感的新人。  
“可是我这个月没钱了…真的连土都吃不起了…”徐明浩微微偏过头，一张小嘴委屈巴巴地撅着。  
文俊辉安慰他：“再过一个星期你的试用期就结束了嘛。”  
“那还要再等一个月呢，这个皮肤可是后天就要下架了。”徐明浩重重地叹了口气，“诶…又要去兼职吗…，本来这个月不打算去的…”  
文俊辉还打算说些什么，缺突然被人拍了下肩膀，毫无防备地扭头一看———  
“妈、妈呀！金总！！”文俊辉反应大到把金珉奎都吓了一跳，而徐明浩才来这里这里不久还没怎么见过金珉奎，所以看着互相惊吓的两个人，眼神里满是茫然。  
文俊辉咬牙切齿地小声冲徐明浩嘀咕：“总裁！快站起来！”  
徐明浩这才反应过来，慌忙起身的同时不忘把手机揣回兜里。  
金珉奎觉得徐明浩的反应很是有趣，拍拍文俊辉让他先下班，然后坐下来和这位新人促膝长谈。  
“总裁我错了…”徐明浩整个人缩在角落里，看上去甚是可怜。  
“错在哪了？”金珉奎和蔼得像一个慈祥的老父亲。  
“不该在加班时间，玩手机…”徐明浩的声音越说越小，像一只底气不足的小奶猫。金珉奎的心头一软，语气也更柔软了，只是说的内容还是硬邦邦的：“知错就要改——那试用期再延长两个星期？”  
徐明浩震惊地抬起头，但在对上视线的那一刻又立刻心虚地将视线移向别处。  
“您说怎么办就怎么办吧…”  
金珉奎笑眯眯地说：“听你这语气是不太服气啊？”  
“不、不敢”徐明浩头摇得像个拨浪鼓。  
“那就这么办——时候不早了，你也回去吧。”金珉奎潇洒地摆摆手离开，走出去两步后想起什么似的又回头补充了一句：“以后干脆加班费也别算了，反正你还有私活能接嘛。”  
徐明浩像是被雷劈了一般僵在原地，想为自己辩解却又不知从哪说起，完全不知自己不知所措的样子极大地取悦了这位恶趣味的总裁，为两人之后的不归路开了个漂亮的头。

金珉奎承认徐明浩刚进公司时给他留下的第一印象就只有长得好看。金珉奎是个场面见得多的人，形形色色的美人也见过不少，不说别的就他手下的文俊辉就觉得是个一等一的美人——啧，怎么就不长眼看上了全圆佑。  
但是徐明浩给他的感觉却和别人不一样，很不一样，像满汉全席最后呈上来的西洋果子，新奇又诱人。事实上徐明浩也确实像一道精致的小点心，第一眼看上去不像食物更像是橱窗里的装饰品，可路过橱窗的次数越多，就越感到好奇，盯着久了才意识到——哦，原来是能吃的啊。

从那晚之后，金珉奎就爱上了挑徐明浩的刺，每每看见徐明浩垂着脑袋敢怒不敢言的样子他的心里就一阵愉悦，捉弄徐明浩也成了金珉奎这段时间最大的快乐源泉。  
大概是做的太过分了，这件事居然传到了全圆佑的耳朵里。  
“你放过人家吧，自己生活过的不顺不要为难新人啊。”  
“我哪里生活不顺了。”金珉奎忍不住回嘴。  
“这个月都被甩了两次了，你行不行啊。”全圆佑嫌弃地皱了皱眉。  
被戳中软肋的金珉奎无能狂怒——不会谈恋爱又不是他的错！  
“要是真的闲啊，包个好看点的养在家里呗”全圆佑以过来人的口吻谆谆教诲，“或者你干脆把那个新人…”  
“我是直的。”金珉奎不悦地打断他。  
“不试试怎么知道嘛，”全圆佑笑得像个卖碟的，“给你推荐个网站要不要？”

金珉奎回家点开网站一看才知道，全圆佑不是像个卖碟的，他就是。  
网站界面的主题色调是黑色和暗红色，版头是一只耳朵上绑着桃粉丝带的小猫咪，第一次点进来如果不充钱注册会员的话你也就只能对着这只猫干瞪眼，可是一旦20美金交出去，等着你的就是一扇无法关上的大门。  
形形色色的男性肉体，商品一般地分门别类，等待着一个又一个寂寞的光标的临幸，不光是主播房间的图片，连房间标题也是色情又露骨，扫一眼就让人脸红心跳的地步。  
抱着“钱都给了怎么着也得凑个热闹吧”的想法，金珉奎捂着脸瞎点了一个房间，点完后透过指缝悄悄看一眼，却并没有看见什么少儿不宜的画面，镜头只有一个空无一人的房间，还有一张收拾得整整齐齐的床。  
金珉奎放下手，心里居然闪过一丝失望。觉得扫兴的不止他一个人，房间里的聊天界面不断有人问“小八呢？小八怎么迟到了”，也不断有人解答：“小八去换衣服了，马上来”——看来这个叫小八的主播人气还挺高。  
等待的过程中金珉奎好奇地往下翻了翻，首先映入眼帘的是房间简介，只有四个字：“被迫营业”，点进去还能看见大家的评论。从评论来看这个主播消失了有一段时间了，这次“回归”可谓是万众瞩目，这一会人都还没出现就已经有土豪金主开始打赏battle。  
金珉奎看评论正看得起劲，系统突然跳出一个提示框——网站首页的那只小猫咪摇着尾巴告诉他主播回来了。  
金珉奎被自动传送到直播界面。一个身材清瘦的少年穿着白色的衬衫，乖巧地坐在镜头面前一语不发。他实在是过于消瘦，只是安静地坐着，身上的衣服仿佛都会慢慢滑落。  
少年没有露脸，镜头的角度只能拍到他的身体——但这已足够，这副身体已经足够抓人眼球，留下一点点让人遐想的空间反而是点睛之笔。  
评论区开始疯狂刷屏，有问候少年的有疯狂尖叫的，更多的是起哄让少年快点“进入正题”。  
少年的手被宽大的衣袖包裹得只能看见一点点，犹豫着伸向微微敞开的衣领，然后慢慢地旋开第二颗纽扣。一大片牛奶白的肌肤被拉扯了出来，可怜兮兮地打着颤，空气里刹那间溢出介乎于性感与清纯之间的香甜。  
金珉奎紧盯着屏幕，不知不觉中已经被这个触碰不到的人牵动了一呼一吸。  
在一波又一波礼物浪潮中，少年终于解开了所有的纽扣，大开的白色衬衫遮掩不住满园春色，精致的锁骨、粉红的乳首还有隐约可见的纤细肋骨，少年鲜活娇嫩的躯体向每一个人发送去秘密的邀请函，邀请共赴一场狂欢派对。  
评论区刷屏的速度明显慢了许多，不用说也知道是大多数人暂时顾不上打字的缘故。  
少年蜷缩起两条白生生的长腿到胸前，一下子遮掩掉一般的景色。  
“呀，都忙着什么呢，不继续送小八礼物了吗？”少年忍不住娇嗔，“今天很累，不送礼物的话我先下了哦？”  
金珉奎当场愣住———这个主播的声音，怎么这么熟悉？简直和徐明浩的一模一样，都是甜到像是蜂蜜里加了两勺糖一样的蜜嗓，甚至都一样带着一点奇怪又可爱的口音。但他可从来没有听过徐明浩用这种语气说过话，也绝对不敢说这个人是徐明浩。  
“唔～真的没人吗？”少年捏细了嗓子对着观众们撒娇，听得金珉奎浑身过了电一般酥麻。  
撒娇攻势果然有用，很快就有人连刷了好几个最高档位的礼物，略显廉价的特效敲锣打鼓地闪现在直播界面。  
“谢谢A先生！”少年的声音变得欢快起来，脆生生的语调听着更像徐明浩了，“A先生待会想让我喊你什么呢？”  
还有这种服务的吗？金珉奎不由得感叹现在这些小年轻的套路是真的很多，眼睛却很诚实地盯着评论区，隐隐期待着这个一掷千金的土豪会提什么要求。  
没想到A先生是个没什么创意的主儿，憋了半天憋出一句：“就喊哥吧，喊甜一点。”  
少年立刻不打折口地喊了一声，甜得能拉丝。  
“那哥哥，接下来要好好看着小八哦？”少年说着，打开两条细长的腿，接着将手滑进纯色的内裤里撸动起来，整个动作缓慢到煽情。  
少年的另一只手没有甘于寂寞，沾了一点点唾液后挑逗着乳头，让原本粉嫩的两点被迅速地催熟变红，像过了水的桃子一样莹莹闪着光泽。  
金珉奎听见自己咕咚一声咽下口水，跨间的小帐篷也早就支起多时。  
“哥…小八好看吗…”少年的声音有让人心生罪恶感的天真，现在带上一丝引诱的意味那简直就是百发百中的杀器，果不其然评论区已经彻底偃旗息鼓。  
在胯间摇摇欲坠的内裤已经被染出一片暧昧的深色，少年扭送了一下腰肢便将其褪下，握在手里的那一根居然也是诱人的深粉色，顶端吐露出一点点白，那是花芯上附着的花粉。  
金珉奎这边也忙活了起来，和少年的相比他的就狰狞许多，几乎是兴风作浪的凶器的程度。  
“哥…哥…”少年一边玩弄着自己一边忘情地呼喊，白色的体液是黏糊糊的，小奶音黏糊糊的。看不见少年的表情，但不难想象那会是怎样的艳丽春景。恍惚见金珉奎好像看见了一张熟悉的脸，染红的眼角微微上翘，万种风情呼之欲出，是那种祸国殃民的妖精长相。  
和少年一起泄出来之后，金珉奎才意识到刚刚他是把徐明浩的脸自动带入到了这个小主播身上。  
发泄后的小主播整个人陷进巨大的皮椅里，还保持着射出时的的姿势剧烈地喘息，张开的双腿间满是白色的粘腻，隔着屏幕似乎都能闻到腥膻味和奶香纠缠不清的味道。  
这把椅子挺像我办公室里的那把。金珉奎的脑袋里突然冒出这句话。

主播the8的直播间这几天突然空降了一位出手不能用阔绰而该用不计代价来形容的神秘土豪。这个土豪ID单名一个字金，送礼永远只送最贵的一档，仿佛看不见下面有其他选项，主播问他需不需要什么定制服务时他很随便地回答“都行，你看着来。”  
金土豪来的次数实在太多，每次都稳居榜首甩榜二两三倍，按照行业惯例，主播这时候得亲自下场去问候金主了。  
收到小八的私信时金珉奎还有些莫名地紧张，发现对方和自己一样紧张后才悄悄松口气。  
“放心，我只是喜欢看你的直播而已，对线下见面没有什么兴趣。”金珉奎没想到小八上来就提出要线下见面。  
“唔，那就好…其实人家没有和粉丝见过面，还挺害怕您万一想这么做呢。”  
语气还挺纯情，金珉奎心里这么想着，接着问他：“你干这一行多久了？”  
“三个月，但其实总共加起来有效直播的天数连一个月都凑不到吧…”  
“那算频率很低的了啊。”  
“是啊，这只是我的兼职嘛。”  
兼职？这个词怎么好像在哪听过？  
“你很缺钱吗？”  
小八发来一个叹气的表情：“是啊，刚毕业没多久就跟爸妈逞强不要加里的钱，却没想到进了社会什么都要花钱…啊！最重要的是我的那个老板！天天想着法子扣我工资！”  
金珉奎看到这几句话差点一口气没顺上来——不会吧…难道他真的是……金珉奎屏住呼吸敲过去一行字：“对了，看你之前说你想买游戏皮肤，是什么游戏呢？”  
跟快对面敲回来一个游戏名称，还附带上了截图。金珉奎定睛一看——好嘛，连图片上的ID都是一模一样的，这下锤得死死的。

知道徐明浩的秘密后，每次见到他金珉奎总会脸红心跳，即使是裹得严严实实的徐明浩也能引起他脑内各种绮丽的联想。  
这具身体，他曾和其他数以万计的观众一起欣赏观摩过，也对着发泄过最肮脏不堪的欲望。如此尤物，掌控万人爱欲的存在，原来整天就在公司里晃来晃去，毫无防备地。  
又是一个桃色的夜晚，今天的小八——或者该说徐明浩——居然穿了一身水手服，短短的裙子连屁股都遮不住，随便动一动就让人狼血沸腾。  
白天他来上班时穿的是一套正儿八经的小西装。金珉奎挑挑眉，随手一划就是十几件大礼送出去。  
“今天想听你喊我一点别的行么？”  
徐明浩向着镜头弯腰时身后的水手短裙一下滑到腰上：“可以呀，想听小八喊什么呢？”  
金珉奎隔着屏幕笑得很坏：“喊总裁吧，金总裁。”  
所有人都看见了小八的身形有一瞬间的凝固。  
“总裁这段时间给你打的钱还够花吗？够不够补你的工资？”  
“您、您说什么呢…”  
“不够啊？那还有很多哦，”金珉奎隔着屏幕笑得很坏，“以后小八来我办公室直播给我一个人看，礼物要多少有多少哦。”


End file.
